I'm Not Like You
by Awesomo3000
Summary: Arcee finally has her. After every battle she's fought, all the blows and hits she's taken, all the pain she's been put through, Arcee finally has Airachnid where she wants her. But is she willing to finally end her here and now? Is revenge always the best option? Based on that scene in Season 2 Episode 10, Armada


**Hey, what's up, Transformers fans! Awesomo3000 here and I'm finally back with another brand new TF: Prime story!**

**Now I know what you're all gonna say. You're gonna say: **

"**Awesomo… WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"**

**And yes, I know, I apologise for being away for so long, but I have a good reason for it. I've been really, REALLY busy during the Christmas holidays and even busier since the New Year started. But I'm back now with a new story, so I'm not dead. XD**

**And don't worry, I will TRY to update my stories more often. I can't make any promises, but I'll TRY.**

**Anyhoo, on with the story! This one is based on that scene with Arcee and Airachnid from the Transformers: Prime episode, Armada. So please read, review and enjoy!**

A long and loud scream of fury bellowing from her mouth, Arcee left out from behind the Insecticon containment egg and rapidly fired her blasters at the part of the large cave wall on which Airachnid clung onto, courtesy of her spider legs. The burning plasma blasts painfully scorched the six-legged rogue's metal armour, harming her enough to drop from the wall and land with a crash onto the rocky floor below. Groaning in pain as the Decepticon used what strength she had left to lift her aching helm up, Arcee, while panting quietly but furiously, came out from her hiding space and made her way over to her fallen enemy, her glaring optics and loaded blasters never leaving their hateful intended target.

_At last._

After every single tiring battle she had viciously fought with her, all the pain she had been put through because of her, all the times she had pursued her only to end in her just barely escaping, all the blows and hits she had taken from her, she finally had Airachnid where she wanted her.

The Decepticon who had caused all the agony and suffering she had experienced her whole life, all beginning with her capture during the war, followed by the unthinkable, brutal assassination of her old partner Tailgate right in front of her optics and escaped. Then she had arrived on Earth and didn't hesitate to try and make an innocent member of humanity's head her latest "trophy", that particular human being her partner Jack. He would be one right now if Arcee hadn't come to rescue him at the right moment. After that, she temporarily teamed up with MECH to capture Jack's own mother and afterwards attempted to kill Jack _and_ her too. Luckily, Arcee saved them both, but Airachnid got away again.

Not only had she done traumatic, not to mention _incredibly_ unforgivable things to Arcee and her friends, but to her fellow Decepticons. From what she had heard, she had terminated Breakdown, one of her own Decepticon comrades and disposed of his body, judging by how his remains were never recovered by them. Then, after discovering an Insecticon on Earth, she tried to murder Starscream with it, followed by her scheme to lure Megatron to an abandoned Energon mine and set her new pet on him. And now, here she was with her latest plan to eliminate Megatron: to set an entire hive of Insecticons on him and his warship.

To sum it all up, Airachnid was nothing but treacherous. Vile. Malicious. Sadistic. Double-crossing. And many others. Not to mention even more unfaithful and deceiving than Starscream. As far as Arcee was concerned, there was no reason why she shouldn't kill her right here, right _now_.

"When you extinguish my spark, make it hurt." The spider femme advised silkily, her trademark horrid smirk spreading across her lip components as her purple optics gleamed chillingly in the darkness of the cave, "You know I would extend that courtesy to you."

Those words hit Arcee.

She had the one Decepticon she hated more than any other, lying defenseless, weakened, helpless in front of her right now. At the back of the blue femme's head, there was a loud, furious voice practically screaming for her to pull the trigger on her blasters. To finish her off. To make her pay. But at the same time, there was another voice, a more calm and wise one, shoving that angry voice to the back of her mind.

And that voice belonged to Optimus.

"_Revenge will not bring back those we have lost."_

"_Your desire to avenge Tailgate will only continue to cloud your judgment."_

Her leaders' words rang throughout her head like an endless echo. And she knew that he was right. Even if she killed Airachnid, it wouldn't bring back Tailgate. It wouldn't change _anything_ that had occurred in the past. Would it even make her feel happy that she was causing someone else pain to get rid of her own, even if it was someone she despised?

_No._

Her pain would never cease if she snuffed Airachnid's spark right now. It would only make it worse.

Then, behind the deep baritone voice of the wise Autobot leader echoing inside her head, another voice appeared to assist in pushing the angry voice even further to the back of her mind.

The voice of her partner: Jack.

This time, it was a flashback of a conversation she had had with him last week after coming back from her mission where Starscream had just saved her from Airachnid and spared her life:

_Bumblebee helped the slightly staggering Arcee back through the swirling Groundbridge portal and into the base, Bulkhead and Optimus following suite. As soon as they were through, Ratchet pulled the control lever and the green vortex lighting up the tunnel faded into nothing._

"_Arcee, what happened?" the medic asked, walking over to her. Clenching her denta slightly, the femme's blue optics became a glare as she gave her simple, one-word answer._

"_Airachnid." Nodding in understanding, Ratchet took over from the yellow and black scout and helped her over to his medical bay, where she gently sat down on the edge of the berth._

"_Wait here a moment. I'll have to run a few tests on you, just to be sure that you are fit for the next mission." He advised. Arcee felt fine but she didn't protest as the white and orange Autobot went over to Optimus and the others. As soon as he was out of earshot, the blue femme sighed to herself; she could have finally gotten that six-legged wretch if she hadn't set that trap for her. Now she was once again gone. Then again, she did have to, for once, thank Starscream for saving her life, and for sparing it in addition._

"_Arcee?" a small voice called gently. Snapping out of her thoughts of her archenemy, the Autobot turned her head backwards to see Jack on the platform behind her, his hands resting on the metal railing._

"_Hey, Jack." She responded, smiling a tiny bit in a lying attempt to make it seem like she was fine._

"_Airachnid again?" the teenager asked, clearly not fooled. Sighing quietly, Arcee turned her head away from him._

"_Yeah." Came the reply. Silence entered the conversation for a short period of time before Jack interrupted it._

"_You know, Arcee… I understand you hate Airachnid, and believe me, I do too." He said, "But don't you think you're taking this whole 'get-revenge-on-her' thing's getting a little old?" Jerking her head up, the femme turned to face her human partner again, a rather angered expression planted on her faceplate this time._

"_Jack, you don't get it!" she snapped, not too loudly so the other Autobots heard her luckily, "She's done things to me in the past that are unforgivable! And to you! Not to mention your mother! If you were me, you'd understand!" Jack flinched at her tone, to which her face softened when she saw this. Not meaning to sound harsh, she sighed once again._

"_I'm sorry." She muttered, a more saddened expression replacing her previous one as she looked down at the floor, "It's just… I've been hurt by her so much, it's hard to just let it go." Once again, silence filled the air around the two beings._

"_Arcee, I do understand." Her optics widening slightly with interest, Arcee lifted her head up to look at her friend._

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah." Jack replied, "When my dad left us when I was young to go to war, it hurt me a lot. And when I found out he was killed two years ago, I was really angry with the soldier that had planted that mine. I wanted to somehow find him and kill him for breaking mine and my mom's heart. But my mom helped me to realise that __seeking revenge is a bitter act. And nothing good can come from bitterness." Arcee remained quiet as she listened to her partner's words intently, his speech sinking into her mind._

"_So I let it go." The teenager concluded, "And you need to try and do the same, Arcee. I know Airachnid has done horrible things to you, me and my mom. But you don't need revenge. Nobody does, Arcee. You can heal yourself without it, rebuild your life without it, move on." With that, his speech finished, the human turned around and walked back down the platform to where the rest of the Autobots were. Arcee opened her mouth to respond but no speech came out, knowing deep down that he was right._

"_And one more thing, Arcee." Called Jack, looking back over his shoulder, "Getting revenge makes you no different from the one you're getting it on. It only makes you like her. And the Arcee I know isn't like her."_

Those last words of knowledge that Jack spoke were the main ones that rang throughout her head along with Optimus', now completely ridding her of that now silent, angry voice at the back of her mind. Even though she wanted nothing more than to make Airachnid pay for everything she had done to her, she knew that they were both right.

Getting revenge would only increase her pain.

It wouldn't bring back her partner.

She didn't need it.

And most importantly, as Jack had told her, it would make her no different from Airachnid.

While still keeping her hate-filled glare on Airachnid, the blue femme aimed her eager blasters away from their target and, there and now, voiced her final decision:

"I'm not like you."

**Well there you have it! That's my new Transformers: Prime story, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it! And same as always, guys, please read, review and favourite! :) Thanks!**

**And also, just so you know, I have posted a new poll up on my profile for all you Transformers fans reading this! So please go on it and take a vote while it's still there!**

**So, until my next Transformers story, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
